


Mimicry

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: M/M, one-sided Phone Guy/Foxy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phone Guy meets one of the animatronics' creators and is in for a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

If he was going to quit, it would have been after Mike Schmidt had freed him from the animatronic suit that the other animatronics had stuffed him into. But that would have been admitting defeat. He had not spent years at this job training guards, managing schedules and avoiding killer robots just to leave after one incident, no matter how traumatic said incident was. No, he was going to do something about it, something he should have done quite a long time ago. He spent days searching through all the company's records and making phone calls until he finally got in touch with the one person who should be able to do something about the animatronics.

He gave the security guard the night off and waited outside the pizzeria for his visitor. At ten o’clock on the dot a black car pulled up and a man exited the vehicle. The man extended his hand in greeting.

“Mark,” he introduced himself. “You are Scott? Pleased to meet you.”

Scott did a double take at the man’s appearance. He was tall and had reddish brown hair that came down to his chin. He had a longish nose and gorgeous cheekbones. If one used their imagination, they would say he looked like a human version of…

“Foxy?” Scott uttered, then shook his head and apologized.

“No, no, you are quite right if you think Foxy and I look similar, after a fashion,” Mark beamed. “I designed the animatronics after myself and my three co-workers. We also recorded our voices for them. It might be hard to tell since I’m not using pirate speech, but I did indeed voice Foxy.”

“Yes, I can hear it,” Scott assured him. He felt his cheeks start to flush slightly. After all, he had always had a thing for Foxy, and here was the very man he was modeled after!

“So tell me more about the problems you are having with the animatronics,” Mark requested.

“Well, you are probably not going to believe me but…” Scott began and then proceeded to tell how the animatronics roamed the pizzeria at night, looking for “endoskeletons” that needed to be stuffed into suits. He also recounted his own ordeal at the hands of the four.

“Oh no…” Mark sounded terribly distressed. “I have no idea how that could even happen...Do you think I could go into the pizzeria to observe their movement?”

“Sure,” Scott replied, “but you have to stay in the security room with me. You can’t inspect them up close until the morning when they have stopped roaming or they will attack you.”

“I understand.”

Scott and Mark went into the pizzeria and to the small security room. They sat right next to one another and Scott felt himself flush again as he leaned in close so Mark could watch the monitor with him. Mark gasped when he saw the animatronics leave the stage and go through the various rooms of the pizzeria. He ended up clutching at Scott’s arm when Chica peeked in through a window and had the door shut on her.

“I can’t believe it!” Mark exclaimed. “I’ll have to dismantle at least one of them and take a look at the motherboard. This is unprecedented.”

“I’m not sure if the owners will let you do that. I kind of called you on my own, without their knowledge,” Scott explained.

“Do they know what’s been going on?” Mark asked.

“I...I think...maybe yes. But it doesn’t seem like they care…” Scott admitted.

“Don’t care! What kind of people are they?! I don’t care what they say, I’m going to look at one of them at least. I’ll need to stay at a hotel though as I don’t know how long this will take me. Do you know of one close by?”

Scott suddenly had a wonderful idea. “There’s nothing really close by. You could stay at my apartment though, if you don’t mind sharing a room. I can sleep on the floor.”

“No, I wouldn’t ask you to do that. You can have the bed. I appreciate the use of your apartment,” Mark replied. 

“Great, as soon as it’s 6 am you can look at one of the animatronics. You’ll have some time before the other staff members start arriving. Then we’ll go to my apartment,” Scott said with a smile as he reached over and shut the door on Bonnie.


	2. Chapter 2

The night shift seemed to go by quicker than usual for Scott, thanks to having Mark there to converse with. Mark was utterly fascinated, albeit disturbed, as he watched the animatronics roam through the pizzeria and make several attempts to get into the security room. Once 6 am rolled around, the two were finally able to safely leave the room and they headed to Pirate's Cove. Mark had requested to take Foxy’s motherboard, since the fox was deemed ‘out of order’ and it was unlikely that anyone would notice that he had been tampered with.

They pulled aside the purple curtain to Pirate’s Cove and Mark took out some tools from his bag. As he unscrewed a panel at the back of Foxy’s head, Scott once again could not help but notice the similarities between Mark and Foxy. He had to secretly admit to himself that he found Mark to be quite attractive. It was going to be a bit of a struggle to remain professional once they reached his apartment, but Scott reminded himself how important it was that Mark be able to try and figure out what was going on with the animatronics.

“All done,” Mark announced as he finished screwing the panel back onto Foxy. He tucked the motherboard into his bag and gave Scott a hopeful smile. “Let’s hope this can shed some light on things.”

Scott nodded and gave Mark directions so he could drive back to his apartment. “I’ll be home in about fifteen minutes, I just have to wait until one of the morning staff show up."

“Alright, see you soon,” Mark said as he headed out the door. It was only about a five minute wait before someone arrived and Scott was free to go. The ride back to his apartment was fast, as he lived nearby. He saw Mark’s car parked on the street and he pulled up behind him. Mark was sitting on the front steps to the apartment building, looking at Foxy’s motherboard as if it could give him some answers just by staring at it. He looked up as Scott approached and smiled.

“Welcome home,” Mark said. “Now let’s see if we can find out what the hell is going on.”

The two men headed up to Scott’s apartment. Once inside, Mark pulled out a laptop from his bag and set it down on the kitchen table. He attached a wire to Foxy’s motherboard and plugged it into his laptop.

“I am going to run a diagnostic program first,” Mark explained. “It may take a little while to finish. Then I’ll do some manual searching through the files. I should be able to discover any anomalies in the coding.”

“Would you like some coffee?” Scott asked and Mark accepted. Scott made two cups and then sat down in a chair close to Mark. He peeked over to look at the laptop and saw the lines of code scrolling across the screen. Scott started to feel a little nervous being so close to Mark. The man was gorgeous and smart and right here in his apartment. He decided to do something that always seemed to calm him.

“Would you like to talk while we wait?” Scott asked with a smile.

“I’d love to,” Mark replied and smiled back.


	3. Chapter 3

As the computer program continued to run, the two men conversed with one another. Mark discussed his work, how he and his team had created the four animatronics and how they had enjoyed modeling for them and recording for their voices. Scott felt like he couldn't compete with such interesting stories, since he had mainly worked at restaurants, so he told Mark stories from his life--funny little incidents that made Mark laugh. Scott loved the sound of Mark's laugh.

Through some indirect questioning he was able to find out that Mark was single. Scott's heart lept at that revelation. He didn't want the other man to feel uncomfortable, but he just had to lean in a little closer to see how Mark reacted. Thankfully he didn't pull away, and much to Scott's grateful surprise, Mark actually blushed slightly.

At this moment Scott found himself on a precipice: he could stop now and continue on professionally and not risk scaring Mark away, or he could give in and see if Mark would be indeed be open to more than just talking. After all he had been through these past twenty-four hours, Scott decided to chance it because, as he had found out earlier, death could come at any time and he didn't want to die with any regrets.

At a lull in the conversation, Scott leaned in closer and whispered into Mark's ear.

"I just have to tell you, I think you are very handsome. Would you mind if I kissed you?" Scott internally winced at how cliched that sounded, but it must have been alright for Mark since he blush deepened and he smiled.

"I...I'd like that very much," he replied before closing the distance between them and pressing his lips to Scott's. Scott wrapped his arm around Mark's back and pulled him in closer as they continued the kiss. Mark ran his hands up Scott's chest before wrapping them around his shoulders. Their tongues found one another as they further deepened their kiss. 

Just as Scott was going to suggest a move to his bed, the laptop beeped, signaling the end of the program's scan.


	4. Chapter 4

Mark reluctantly tore himself away from Scott in order to turn to the laptop. He began to scroll through the onscreen data, his eyes intent on the jumble of numbers and letters before him. Scott watched him work, although his eyes were focused mostly on Mark's handsome profile. He discreetly palmed his erection through his pants; his cock had become rock hard from just kissing.

"This is strange," Mark commented as he typed something on the keyboard. "Some of the code is corrupted, but I can't tell why. That may be what caused the unusual activity in the animatronics, if all of them have this data corruption."

"Can you fix it?" Scott asked.

"I think I can," Mark replied. "I have a program I can run that will restore the code back to factory setting. Then tonight we can reinstall this back into Foxy and see if it changes anything."

"All right, please do that," Scott said and Mark nodded before he typed out a long list of commands into his laptop. Once the program started to run, Mark pushed back his chair and stood up.

“It’s going to take a little time before the program finishes,” Mark informed him. Scott saw his opening and wrapped his arms around the other man. They kissed again, this time with more urgency. Scott felt Mark’s erection as it pushed against his hip. That was all the encouragement Scott needed.

“Come to bed with me?” Scott asked in a whisper.

“Yes,” Mark moaned his agreement and the two made their way toward the bedroom as they continued to kiss.

Once they reached the bed they started to take off one another’s clothing. Soon they were naked and Scott took a moment to admire Mark’s gorgeous body before he pushed him down onto the bed.

“I want to fuck you,” Scott whispered into Mark's ear causing him to blush again.

“I would like that,” he assented as he stroked Scott’s cock with his hand. Scott shuddered and moaned at the contact. He rolled them over slightly so he could get at his dresser drawer. He reached in and pulled out lube and a condom.

“Just a moment,” he requested and Mark reluctantly moved his hand so Scott could put on the condom. He then lubed it up generously. Mark moved to lay on his front and Scott slicked up his fingers with lube before slowly inserting one into Mark’s ass. He was tense and tight at first, then relaxed as Scott hit his prostate over and over. Scott then inserted a second finger to loosen him up even more and Mark moaned as he felt the fingers scissor inside of him. Once Scott felt that Mark was sufficiently stretched, he removed his fingers and lined his cock up with his hole. Scott pushed in slowly and Mark gasped at the exquisite feeling as he was filled.

“Talk to me,” Scott requested as he pushed all the way in. He started to thrust slowly as Mark gasped out phrases such as “fuck me” and “make me feel it.”

Scott wouldn’t admit it to Mark, but it was such a turn on to essentially hear Foxy’s voice saying such dirty things as he fucked Mark. He pretended for a moment that he had the human form of the pirate fox writhing beneath him. The thought pushed him over the edge and he came hard; each thrust he made was in tune with the pulse of his orgasm.

He reached underneath Mark and stroked his cock roughly. Mark came within a few pumps and he muffled his scream into a pillow. Scott pulled out gently and collapsed next to Mark. He pulled the other man into his arms and they both fell into a light slumber as they waited for the computer program to finish.


End file.
